Reborn To Make Their Dreams Come True
by Kitsune1978
Summary: Usagi and Seiya pairing. Summary inside.


Summary: The story takes place on Kinmoku, where Usagi lives peacefully, 16-years-old sleepyhead, glutton and crybaby. Her best friend is Ami, intelligent and shy one. Usagi is a hopeless fan of royal guardians, Sailor Starlights, especially Fighter :) One day three students are transferred to her school (do I have to specify their names? ;PP). She falls in love with one of them (guess who ) but he doesn't respond to her feelings, even worse, he seems to detest her for some reason...

**Reborn To Make Their Dreams Come True**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi woke up late as usual and rushed towards the school with a school bag streaming behind and a big sandwich in her mouth. Unfortunately she didn't manage to reach the class at the time and the teacher told her to stand outside and wait until he called her. So she stood there, sobbing under her nose, eating the sandwich and occasionally glancing into the class through the glass door.

"What are you doing here?", she heard a cool, biting voice.

"The teacher told me to stand outside", she admitted with **a **tiny voice.

"Hmph, what have you done, silly?"

"What!", she screamed and turned back to see who dared be so rude.

Before her stood three boys, looking at her disdainfully. The tallest had the brown hair, combed in long ponytail at the back of his head, narrow violet eyes and a cool, stoic appearance. The shortest one had the fair, silvery hair and bright big green eyes. But the last one... Usagi gulped seeing this uncommon phenomenon, her heart jumped in her chest. His hair was black and glossy as raven's feathers and his sapphire eyes were fierce and sparkling. He had a ponytail as well.

"Let's go", he said to the others, shrugging his shoulders, "Don't waste our time with that something."

They went into the class.

"What are you saying!", she growled and ran into the class, threatening the raven-haired jerk with her fist.

"U-s-a-gi!", the teacher cried, "I told you to stand outside!"

"Yes", she lowered her head and walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ami, did you hear? Sailor Starlights defeated another monster!", Usagi shouted at her friend from behind her back. The aqua-haired girl blinked with fright and straightened her glasses, "Aren't they cool?" Usagi moaned with delight, "I love Fighter the most! Ooooh, will I ever meet her in my life?"

"Usagi", Ami sighed, "You know their true identities are hidden, don't you? Only the royal family knows them. They are in charge of Kinmoku's safety, so don't expect them just to walk around."

"Fighter!", Usagi didn't listen to even one word, "She is great! I really love her!"

Ami went back to her studies, leaving Usagi in her own dreamland, drooling and squeaking.

"I think Maker is the best", she thought to herself before sinking into the world of astronomy.

"By the way, Ami", Usagi elbowed her, "Who are these guys from before?"

"Transferred students", Ami answered impatiently, searching in her book, "Taiki, Seiya and Yaten."

"Taiki? Is this the one with black hair?", Usagi inquired.

"No, this is Seiya. And now, Usagi... Would you please let me learn? I have to memorize Kinmoku's nearest stars and systems, and to calculate Fighter, Maker and Healer's orbits..."

"Yes, yes", Usagi nodded quickly, "I'll better go home and play some TV games..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi was sitting at her desk, waiting for the teacher to come. All the students were babbling about upcoming basketball games. Seiya was the captain of the team and was pretty engaged, training after school every day. At the moment he was giving some advices to his team mates. Usagi watched him from the corner of her eye.

"What are you staring at?", Yaten nudged her, "Aah, I see!"

Usagi blushed and tried to pretend that nothing has happened.

"Seiya", Yaten snickered, "You have a secret lover here!"

"What?", Seiya furrowed his brow, "Her? Don't be ridiculous."

"But she was gazing at you with such starry eyes! And that drool!", silver-haired one panted from laughter, "I bet she's dreaming dirty of you!"

"Stop it!", Ami interjected with serious face, "Why are you doing this?"

"I have not any interest in that girl", Seiya stated with cold voice, ""I'm sure she's aware of that."

"Of course I am!", Usagi exclaimed with despise, but her eyes watered, "I only expect a courtesy from you, nothing more!"

The teacher went in and everybody took their seats. Usagi couldn't help that her eyes wandered straight to Seiya again. He noticed that and smirked. She gazed aside quickly.

"He's a mere dust to me!", she thought to herself and pouted, but her heartbeat fastened after meeting his eyes. Within her chest something hot and painful was awakening.

"Usagi, would you please replace Sonoko during the games? She is sick", Usagi realized that the teacher was requesting something, "I know you was to be in Umino's team..."

"Please, I don't want that klutz in my team!", Seiya grew angry, "If she replaces Sonoko it's sure that we'll lose the games! Maybe Ami could join us instead of her?"

"Seiya, please don't talk like that. She just makes mistakes, but it is up to you to help her play better. Would you give her a special training?", teacher didn't want to change his mind.

"Special training?", Seiya scoffed, "No way it will help her! She should just sit wand watch! It fits her better!"

Usagi darted out from the class, sobbing heartrendingly, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Seiya... I've never suspected you of being so impolite!", teacher shook his head, "Follow her and apologize!"

"But..."

"No buts! I'll give you Ami if you want but you have to go and apologize Usagi for your rudeness!"

"Alright then", Seiya snarled and got up, "If I can only find her."

He didn't have to seek too long. Usagi was sitting at the stairs, still weeping.

"Hey", he stopped near her and started with uncertain voice, "Sorry for that. I didn't mean... You know... I..."

"Seiya, I know you don't like me. But why...", she sniffed and looked at him with red eyes, "Why are you like this? You're treating me like your worst enemy! Why? I can't stand it!"

"Well, you know...", Seiya scratched his head, "I really don't know myself. I just don't want you to get close to me, understand? Just stay away from me."

"Okay", her arms shook from sobs, "I will not talk to you, I will be shunning you, but please don't make everyone laugh at me! It hurts me!"

"Fine", he went away, "I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The one who wins this year's school singing contest is... Seiya!", the announcer said, taking out of the envelope the leaf with Seiya's name written on it.

Everyone clapped eagerly, especially Seiya's classmates. The girls were sighing lightly, admiring his vocal skills (and his marvelous appearance, of course). Usagi and Ami were sitting amongst them, clapping as well, yet Ami's eyes were continuously sliding to Taiki, who played the guitar. Usagi noticed that but didn't comment. Ami's interest seemed to be two-sided, even though she pretended not to like Taiki at all (and vice versa). But Seiya... Usagi could observe him freely at last, being only a one meaningless person from the whole audience, not noticed by him.

After their last talk Seiya seemed to accept her. He never teased her again, never scoffed at her. But he treated her as she was invisible and it was even worse. But the worst thing was that she couldn't stop thinking of him. In her dreams she was imagining those eyes gazing at her softly, lovingly, that captivating voice whispering tender words into her ear, those arms embracing her tightly, drawing her near to the kiss... After these dreams she was always crying bitterly, realizing that an unrequited love was about to happen to her and she couldn't help it.

He was standing there on the stage, smiling proudly, in his red suit with a red rose stuck into the buttonhole. The strange feeling struck upon Usagi.

"It happened before...", she murmured, "I remember it!"

"What did you say?", Ami looked at her with concern, "That it happened before?"

"Yes", Usagi nodded absent-mindedly, her eyes still focused upon Seiya, "I'm sure. I was through this before..."

"What do you mean? Have you ever seen Seiya on the stage? How? He's not a singer nor anything like that."

"I know, but somehow this scene is so familiar to me..."

"Do you think you've met him in your previous life?", Ami was very interested.

The strange feeling disappeared, leaving Usagi sweat dropped.

"Well, actually I don't believe in reincarnation", she grimaced, "I was wrong, surely. How could I have met him before?"

"To be honest, sometimes I feel like I've known Taiki from a long ago as well", Ami thought, rubbing her chin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi rushed into the class, searching for Ami. There she was, speaking quietly with Taiki, their heads leant over the book. She was pointing at something and he seemed to disagree, shaking his head.

"Ami, where were you? How could you miss such an important event!", Usagi threw her school bag onto the desk with a loud thump.

"What do you mean?" two heads, blue and brown, rose to her.

"I mean Starlights, of course! And Queen Kakyuu! The parade was incredible! And you weren't anywhere!"

"You know, I was with my parents at VIP's places...", Ami answered coyly. Usagi's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What? So you could see them from close-up, couldn't you!", she squealed.

"Yes..."

"It seems you like Sailor Starlights very much", Taiki smiled slightly, closing the book.

"And you don't?", Usagi exclaimed, "They are so awesome!"

"I'm a bit... surprised... by your attitude...", he stuttered.

"Usagi is very fond of them, you know, Fighter in particular", Ami chuckled, "She collects all the newspapers with articles about them."

"Really?", Taiki grew a bit more serious.

"Yes!", Usagi nodded eagerly, "But it was the first time when I saw them live! Fighter is so CUTE!", she screamed and all the heads in the class snapped at her, but she missed that, singing the praises of her most favorite Senshi, "I love her, I love her, I love her!"

"That's not true", she heard a familiar voice and Seiya approached them, "She's not anyone special. She's just a mere guardian doing her job, nothing amazing. What are all your praises for?"

"She's hundred times better than you!", Usagi clenched her fists, wondering what the hell made Seiya speak to her, "You'll never be as brilliant as her!"

"Think so?", Seiya winked to Taiki, "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am!", Usagi turned to Ami, ignoring them, "You have to tell me everything! Did she look at you? Maybe you even shook her hand! You're so lucky, Ami! I envy you! I want to meet her, I want to meet her!"

"And what would you do if you met her?", Seiya inquired with wicked look in his eyes.

"That's none of your business!", Usagi stuck her tongue out, "You'll never know!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See? This is Earth", Ami let Usagi gaze through the telescope, "Shiny, isn't it?"

"Beautiful", Usagi whispered, "How many satellites does it have?"

"Only one, the Moon", Taiki answered.

"Why that less? Kinmoku has three", Usagi wondered, "Anyway, I like that unusual pale blue shade of that planet..."

All of a sudden she felt a rip within her head. It was like someone tried to throw off his shackles. Usagi whined loudly, grasping her head from both sides.

"Usagi, what's wrong?", Ami pleaded.

"My head... it's going to explode", Usagi hissed, clenching her eyelids.

Seiya was looking through another telescope. He liked the Earth as well, but the view made him feel a bit uneasy, like something dangerous was hiding under that immaculate beauty of blue planet. He sensed sadness and pain, flowing through his soul, making his body weak.

He heard a cry and looked around. It was his schoolmate, Usagi, kneeling on the floor and hiding her face in her hands. She looked like she was suffering. The small ripple of concern appeared on the ocean of his being, but he just shrugged and went away. He knew he shouldn't pay any attention to that girl. She wasn't worth it.

The Earth was still in his mind, the greenish-blue stone flowing in the black abyss, similar to Kinmoku in some senses. It was mesmerizing him, enchanting him, captivating him. He wanted to watch it forever, but at the same moment he had the gut-wrenching feeling, making him shiver.

"Seiya, what happened?", Yaten made him stop, examining his face anxiously, "Why are you crying?"

"What..., Seiya rubbed his cheek, his hand touched something hot and wet. He stretched his hand out with disbelief, feeling a salty taste of tears in the corner of his mouth.

That blue planet... it was the hell itself.

"Maybe you want to talk about something?", Yaten continued with soft voice.

Usagi passed them, supported by Ami and Taiki, her face pale and grimaced, covered with tiny sweatdrops all over. They helped her downstairs. Seiya watched them with blank eyes.

"What's wrong with her?", Yaten wondered.

"I don't care", Seiya turned his back to them.

"Seiya, tell me... I know you don't care about girls much, but this one seems to be someone special to you. Like the worst enemy, you know. Do you hate her?"

"Yes!", Seiya exclaimed, not able to choke a sob, "I do! I told her to stay away, but maybe I'll better ask for transfer to another school."

"Don't", Yaten sighed, "Please, I don't want get through this once again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two guys wer sitting near the pool under the tree, enjoying the school picnic much. They were full to the top, immersed in the blissful laziness. Near them the girls were sitting, Ami with her friends and Taiki, the only one boy amongst six girls.

Usagi wasn't there. Keeping her promise she stayed away from Seiya, but couldn't help to observe him from the distance. Her feelings were in full bloom, the bloody rose of love blossomed within her heart, hurting her with its long, sharp thorns. It was growing too difficult to hide those burning emotions, so Usagi preferred not to approach Seiya. If he only liked her a bit... Just a bit...

Only the one, who was through one-sided love, can imagine her grief. It was bitter and sweet, painful and joyful in the same time. Her heart was racing from the happiness and suffering. And her only comfort was that he didn't show any interest with other girls.

Suddenly a strange noise resounded in the air, and then a terrible roar. All the students fled like the flock of birds, except of Yaten and Seiya, who jumped up to their feet and examined the bushes around with careful looks. The monster was near, Usagi could already see it, but they couldn't. She leapt up and flew towards Seiya, running as fast as she never ran in her life.

"Seiya!", she screamed, "Watch out!"

"Go away!", Seiya noticed the small figure running towards him, "Run!"

The monster noticed the girl too. Its assault was like a bolt of lightning, and Usagi fell down with horrible shriek.

When she regained her consciousness, the battle was over. Someone was leaning over her, trying to bring her back.

"Wake up, hey! Wake up!", the gloved hand clapped her cheek.

Usagi looked up and her eyes opened extremely wide. Next to her the Senshi was kneeling, her dear one, wearing the black leather outfit and golden tiara with a small star on her forehead. Her ebony hair was brushing Usagi's arm.

"Fighter!", Usagi flew to the cloud nine, "I always wanted to meet you!"

She threw her arms around taller girl's neck and clasped her with all her might.

"Thank you for saving my life!"

Fighter's body tensed in her embrace. She was obviously relieved when Usagi moved back.

"You are supercute!", Usagi put her hands together and stared at her idol with glimmering eyes, "And gorgeous, and sexy, and... just wow!"

Fighter's face turned red.

"Thanks", she coughed, "You know, I have to go."

"Yes", the corners of Usagi's mouth slipped down, "I know... I suppose you're very busy... I was so lucky to meet you... I'll never forget this meeting, Fighter... Never..."

Fighter's eyes fixed upon something behind Usagi's back. Usagi looked back and saw two other Starlights, pointing at her and giggling wholeheartedly.

"What's so funny?", she pouted, "Tell me what are you laughing at?"

"It's nothing, really", Maker rubbed her eyes, "It's just...you know... amazing, how much you like Fighter."

"I wish I had such a fan of mine", Healer attempted to supress her mad chuckle.

"You guys are really weird", Usagi decided to ignore them and paid all her attention to Fighter, "Could you please tell them to stop? Or maybe they could go away?"

Fighter looked into her pleading puppy eyes and giggled as well.

"What?", Usagi looked very unhappy, "I don't understand anything!"

"Huh, you want a little rendezvous with her, don't you?", Maker teased.

"Don't stick your nose into my affairs!", Usagi stuck her tongue out.

"You should know that Fighter is after girls. What if she changes into a wolf from all of a sudden and... you know", Maker winked at Usagi.

"Eeee?", Usagi flushed immediately and glanced suspiciously at Fighter, "Are you kidding?"

"No, she's not", Fighter smiled wickedly and grabbed Usagi's waist, "But I hope you don't mind that, do you?"

Usagi's chin dropped, observing the serious look on Fighter's face. And then she remembered something.

"Seiya!", she snatched and looked around with horrified eyes, "Where is he?"

"He's safe", Fighter calmed her, "He managed to escape."

"Really? I'm so glaaaaaad!", Usagi burst out with tears, not being able to bear all these events without releasing some of her emotions, "I was so afraid... that he was... attaaaaacked!"

"Do you care about him that much?", Fighter inquired with a mysterious look in her eyes.

"Yes, I do", Usagi answered grimly, ". But unfortunately he doesn't care about me at all."

"Really?", Fighter symphatized with her, "Poor girl..."

"I wish I was like you, Fighter! Strong, tough and self-contained...", Usagi sniffed, "But I can't! I can't stand him treating me like I was nothing! It hurts me!"

"Ho ho, it seems you care about that boy very much", Fighter grinned mischieviously, "Aren't you in love with him?"

Usagi's cheeks reddened, she lowered her head and intertwined her fingers.

"Yes...", her voice was trembling, "I am..."

The grin was wiped off Fighter's face immediately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After all those happenings Usagi noticed the change in Seiya's attitude towards her. He spoke to her from time to time and sometimes even teased her in his charming way. Of course there was still a wall between them, but it seemed that a small gap appeared in it. The Kinmoku became a seventh heaven for Usagi. She was so hopelessly in love with her ebony-haired sweetheart, so yearning for him that it made her frightened. During the lesson she was staring at him with blurry, lustful eyes and when he noticed that, he didn't sneer like before, but giggled lightly and winked at her, making her gasp and her heart thump from delight.

What beated everything was Taiki's invitation to the disco. He asked Ami to come and remarked that she can bring some friends, knowing that she'll bring her closest friend, namely Usagi. They didn't know Taiki's plan and Usagi almost fainted from shock when they entered the dance hall and she saw Seiya and Yaten, obviously waiting for them. She controlled her nerves bravely and even managed to greet Seiya without flush. There were some girls with them, who she didn't know, and it destroyed the mood a bit, because one of them was undoubtedly aiming at Seiya.

Despite of that Usagi enjoyed herself much, because she loved dancing. The rhythm was everything, making her body swing and rock. But when she realized that Seiya disappeared somewhere, her heart pounded from the painful thought that he was with that girl. Usagi searched for him through the crowd and after few minutes she found him. He stood leaning against the wall, just staring at her. He didn't avert his eyes even when he realized she caught his gaze. Usagi stumbled and almost lost her balance, trying to stop the blush overcoming her face. She snapped her head aside, pretending not to see him pushing through the dancing throng. At last he stopped in front of her.

"May I ask you to dance?", he grabbed her hand lightly.

Usagi nodded in agreement but was sure that her legs won't carry her longer. She was shuddering all over, not being able to utter a word. He pulled her closer gently, wrapped her arms around his neck and grasped her waist. She flushed again, aware of the fact that he couldn't miss the frantic race of her heartbeat. His warmth and scent enchanted her totally. She was breathing heavily straight into his chest, and finally she risked to look up.

Seiya looked at her as well and Usagi drowned into his eyes at once, forgetting herself completely, entwining her fingers with his hair. How many times she prayed for that, dreamt of that, longed for that. And there she was, in his arms, so close to him that she could feel his every move. It was everything that was given to her, that short time until the song wasn't over. That thought made tears build in her eyes.

Seiya wondered what made him ask her for dance. In fact he didn't mean to, but when he saw her dancing so lively, moving so sexy, full of pure delight, his feet went on their own. He detested Usagi for some reason from the first sight, but at the same time she attracted him much. Dancing with her gave him the same sensation as watching the Earth in the planetarium – the passion mixed with bitterness and sorrow. He was convincing himself that the dance was for her sake, to give her a bit of happiness, since she was in love with him. If she only knew that Fighter, who she entrusted and confessed all the truth, was him himself...

He gazed down and saw the pair of sapphire eyes staring at him with such a vulnerable, helpless look. She tried to hide her feelings, but it didn't work at all. Her heart was beating like crazy, he could feel its thumps while they were rocking to the rhythm.

All of a sudden a music stopped and lights went out. It became dark. Usagi squealed and dashed towards the door with everybody. She didn't manage to break through and was pushed away, but didn't give up. Suddenly she realized with a horror that she stepped onto something strangely soft. That was a fainted girl, obviously trampled by the panicked rabble. Usagi grabbed her under her arms and pulled her back, seeking around for Ami and the others, but they weren't anywhere. She jumped up and started to search for another exit. Instead of an exit she found the horrible creature, obviously smelling the fresh blood. She screamed with a high-pitched voice and suddenly heard an exclamation.

"Odango!"

She didn't know what that did mean, but she knew the voice was calling her. She flew towards Seiya and they ran together into small room. Seiya was astonished as well by the strange name which appeared on his mouth when he saw Usagi in danger.

The monster started attack the people. Seiya writhed madly seeing this, but couldn't transform into his Senshi form until there was Usagi by his side. Fortunately Maker and Healer appeared and started to make "Star Gentle Uterus" and "Star Sensitive Inferno" at the beast. The worse thing was that the building started to collapse. Usagi gazed at the ceiling with a fright and then Seiya pushed her aside, saving her from being crushed by the piece of the wall. He was hit hardly and tumbled over.

"Seiyaaa!", she exploded with despair, "No!"

The tears poured down her cheeks and fell down onto beloved face, so deadly pale at the moment, surrounded by the black curls. Usagi fell down on her knees by Seiya's side and listened to his heartbeat. It was so tiny, and the blood was spilled all over, dripping from his wounds.

"Please, you can't leave me... you just can't...", she lowered her head and kissed him tenderly, "I love you..."

The silver aura spreaded around, covering dumbfounded girl. She gasped, when one teardrop, very hot and heavy, rolled down her cheek and hovered in the air. It grew bigger and at last turned into the immaculate silver ball, looking like the purest crystal. Usagi blinked, feeling the incredible wave of energy filling her whole being. Her outfit turned into kind of Senshi fuku, but it wasn't Starlights' fuku at all. It was made up of blue skirt and white top with a big collar and a bow at her chest.

Before Usagi the strange stick with a half-moon top appeared. She grabbed it and already knew what to do.

"Silver Crystal Power Kiss!", she made a circle with her Healing Stick and the beam of light struck the monster. It wailed and after a second turned into a dust.

"Who are you!", Starlights screamed at her.

"I am... I am...", she stuttered, "I am Sailor Moon!"

"Who!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi was sitting in her room, caressing her crystal with her fingers, but she couldn't find any comfort with it.

"He said he won't see me anymore...", she whispered.

When she proceeded to visit Seiya in the hospital, he refused to see her. She wanted to apologize, and to thank for saving her life, but Yaten didn't let her pass. Taiki walked her downstairs and told her even more nasty news – Seiya was going to transfer into another school.

"Why?", that question was continuously stirring her mind, "Why? Why?"

The tears streaked down her face and gave her bitter taste. One of them reached the silvery sphere and it gleamed slightly.

"Awake", a mild, understanding voice murmured, like the wind humming through the trees, "Awake, Moon Princess..."

"Moon Princess? It's me?"

Usagi knew that the Moon was satellite of the Earth. Was she related by any way to that little distant celestial body? No way.

"If you don't remember, you'll lose him again", the voice stated calmly and fell silent.

"Hey!", Usagi shook her crystal, "Don't leave me! I have to know everything!"

"You are reborn in this world to fulfill your heart's desire."

"Reborn? What do you mean? I don't believe in reincarnation!"

"Do you believe it or not, it exists and influences on your life. After the universe was reborn again and Sailor Senshi were reborn as well, you can make your dream come true at last."

"Universe was reborn?"

"The whole universe dies and is born again and again, and each time Sailor Senshi, the warriors of the planets, are reborn with it, thanks to the power of their Star Seeds."

"Wait. What is that dream of mine you've mentioned? My heart's desire? And who are you?"

"I am your guide, your advisor, your comforter. I am you. I am the essence of your being. And your dream is to be with him."

"Him."

"Yes."

Usagi didn't ask who was 'him'. She knew without any doubt who the voice was talking about.

"If we are reborn to meet each other, why is he pushing me away?", she wondered outloud.

"The reason lies in your previous life. If you remember, you'll understand everything. I can tell you that Seiya doesn't want to let you in. He suffered because of you in the same way like you're suffering now. He's afraid to come through this again and struggles to avoid you. The destiny already made him transfer into your school, but he wants to escape."

"I made him suffer? I can't remember. That's not my fault!"

"It is up to you to make your memories come back and then you will know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seiya, what's wrong? You look pretty bad", Taiki asked his friend with care, "You look like you didn't sleep at night at all."

"I've had that dream again", Seiya yawned and rubbed his eyes, "And after that I couldn't sleep."

"I see", Taiki nodded slowly, "Which time was it?"

"I can't remember", Seiya put his head on the desk, "Please leave me alone. I'm so tired..."

Ami approached them and pulled Seiya's ponytail a bit.

"What's with him?", she asked Taiki, "He looks awful."

"Thanks", Seiya growled, "You would look the same if you didn't sleep all the night."

"Poor thing...", Ami stroked his shoulder, "Taiki, I want to borrow your book, that one we talked last time about, please."

"Of course", Taiki reached for his school bag, "I've brought it with me."

"Thanks", Ami's eyes brightened, "You're so kind."

"Two love birds", Seiya commented with a bit of jealousy, "Happy ones with no nightmares."

"Nightmares? What do you mean?", Ami leant against the desk, "Do you have bad dreams?"

Seiya rose his head and she could see dark shadows under his eyes.

"Do I look like someone sleeping very soundly?", he muttered.

"Not at all", she shook her head, "What are you dreaming of?"

"Always the same. There is someone calling me in the darkness, but I can't see her. There is the wind blowing, very cold and icy, and I can't walk. I know that something terrible is about to happen to me and I want to run away. I know I can't allow it to happen to me again."

"Again? What do you mean? Is that dream the kind of foreseeing or something?"

"I don't know", he shrugged, "All I remember is: not to allow this happen again."

"But what?", Ami leant forward.

"Pain. Bitterness. Anger. Sorrow", Seiya averted his eyes, "I won't allow them touch me again, no matter what."

"Ami!", they heard Usagi's frenzy voice, and she rushed into the class, "I have one request--"

She stopped in front of her friend, but the words were caught in her throat when she noticed Seiya.

"Ah... I'm sorry for disturbing you", she mumbled, "I thought you were transferred already..."

"Not yet", Seiya turned his head aside, " I'll be in a week."

"I see... Okay...", she stuttered, "So... I'm going now..."

Seiya watched her pace with one thought reverberating within his mind.

"I won't allow this happen again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three Starlights bowed to their Queen reverentially.

"Queen, did you call for us?", asked Fighter, the leader.

"Yes", she nodded, swinging her crimson hair, emanating sweet fragrance of olive tree with her every move, "Did you find out who is that mysterious Sailor Moon?"

"Not yet, I'm very sorry", Fighter admitted, "It's sure she has the powers comparable to ours, because she always senses the enemy and sometimes defeats it before we appear."

"She's Sailor Soldier", Kakyuu agreed, "That's obvious. But she doesn't belong here."

"Is she hostile?", Healer inquired, "Should we imprison her?"

"Firstly you have to catch her", Kakyuu chuckled, "But don't mistreat her. We should appreciate that she helps us, right?"

"But I don't like anyone hanging around since she's Senshi like us. She should introduce herself and not to run away from us", Fighter stated with frown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please, Seiya, this is the last time", Taiki asked.

"I said I don't want!", Seiya whacked at the table with his fist.

"Don't you know how much this girl likes you? Give her some happiness."

"I don't care about her. It's not my fault she fell for me. Besides, she may hope that I respond to her feelings."

"And you don't?", Taiki inquired with narrowed eyes, examining his friend face, "I'm sorry that I'm asking... You insist that you feel nothing for her, but..."

"Taiki", Seiya sighed, "I know you care about her because she's the best friend of your girlfriend."

"Right", Taiki blushed but didn't protest about calling Ami his girlfriend, "Besides, I am sorry for Usagi, she's so vulnerable."

"That's not true", Seiya mumbled to himself, shaking his head, gazing at the distance, "She's like a magnificent flower, attracts you and then, when you breathed her poison in, you are lost."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't ask me", Seiya went away, "I don't know myself. The only thing I'm sure of is that Usagi is the most poisonous flower ever existed."

Taiki shrugged and reached for the tickets. He really wanted to help poor Usagi but it seemed that Seiya truly detested her. Fortunately Usagi didn't know that he planned to bring Seiya with him to the concert. And unfortunately Taiki didn't know that Usagi had her own plans for this night.

She wandered around the town for few hours and finally decided to tell Seiya her feelings. She made for his house and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming", she heard his dear voice. Her knees turned into melted butter. He opened the door and stepped back with astonishment.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hi", she smiled shyly, "May I come in?"

He blocked the door.

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"What about?"

"Us."

He blinked and moved back with his mouth opened. She caught her chance and slipped into the hall.

"It won't take long, I promise", she tried to smile again, but it didn't work, "I thought that just... before you disappear from my life... you should know that I... I..."

"I know", he rolled his eyes, "You're in love with me."

"How could you know!", she moved closer and gazed into his eyes, "Did anyone tell you?"

"No, you're just... you know, you're not good at concealing your true feelings."

"I... I understand...", she whispered with a choked voice.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel the same", he turned his back to her.

"Yes, I knew... But I only wanted... to tell you...", the big teardrops rolled down her cheeks, making her school uniform wet. She looked at his back and approached him shyly. Seiya quivered and gasped when felt her arms embracing him from behind, her small body sticking to him.

"I love you...", she uttered.

He slowly turned around and raised her chin with his finger. Usagi shivered all over, tears streaked down her face, but she didn't move back, waiting for the kiss. Seiya's lips slipped down to her neck, his palm brushed her hip. When he began to unbutton her shirt, she sobbed, but let him continue. And then he stopped.

"I'm sorry, girl. That was mean. Better go home now. I have nothing to offer you, no friendship, no anything more."

"What!", her eyes widened, "You're telling me to go... now!"

She grabbed his shirt and dragged him closer, kissing him frantically and panting from passion. He was completely stunned by her action, not able to move or speak. Suddenly she jumped back and ran away, weeping bitterly. She pushed the front door and the very first thing she saw was the tall hairy creature with big fangs in its jaws and red eyes which focused on her, threatening to tear her to the pieces.

"Seiya, hide yourself!", she shrieked and shut the door with a bang, "There is--"

The monster reached the door and ripped it away.

"Run!", Seiya pulled Usagi's wrist, "I'll handle this!"

"No", she reached for her brooch where her crystal was placed, "I'm going to save you! Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

Seiya fell to his knees. The phrase of her transformation puzzled his mind for the moment, making him realize that she was the one who was to be brought to the Queen. But then the enlightenment came and, when the golden crescent appeared on her forehead, Seiya recalled everything.

"Odango!", he shouted from the bottom of his lungs.

Usagi gasped hearing that strange name from his mouth the second time.

"Seiya! Run away!", she screamed and dodged monster's attack miraculously.

Instead of Seiya's retreat she heard his voice.

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Fighter!", the shock blew at Usagi like the rock, "It's... it's impossible!"

"Star Serious Laser!", no doubt that attack belonged to the strongest Sailor Starlight.

"Silver Crystal Power Kiss!", Moon-Fighter duo destroyed monster in the second.

"I can't believe it!", Moon detransformed into Usagi and stamped at the floor with rage, " Seiya is Fighter?"

"Odango...", Fighter flew towards her, "We've met at last!"

"Jerk, asshole!", she threw him names, "You made such a fun of me! Damn idiot! You knew that I loved Fighter the most--", she stopped, startled by the look in Fighter's eyes.

The Starlight Senshi touched her brooch and the leather outfit disappeared from her body, replaced by the black school uniform.

"Oh God...", Usagi covered her mouth with her palm, "It is you... It is YOU!"

"Remember me?", Seiya smiled half-sadly and half-happily, "For I've remembered you at last... Odango... I remember everything..."

"Yes", she nodded, swallowing tears, and 'Odango' was like the most wonderful music for her ears, healing her lonely soul, "Me too!"

And they lived happily ever after :DDDDD

The End

_Kitsune1978_

_August 2006_


End file.
